emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7321 (16th October 2015)
Plot Chas discovers the taps in the backroom and all of the beer pumps are on. The Dingle's arrive at the pub to show solidarity with Chas. At Keepers Cottage, Victoria is furious at Adam for lying to her but Andy suggests that maybe Adam just wanted to keep her out of it. Andy says that Aaron may not be guilty as everyone suspected the White's yesterday. Rakesh receives a call saying that Lawrence was in the prison hospital but he is fine now. He tells Chrissie that if everything goes to plan then he will be home that afternoon. Chas insists that Aaron is innocent as he only took the gun to protect her and the Dingle's say that his word is good enough for them. Diane is annoyed to find the Dingle's at the pub supporting Chas and Cain insists the family show a united front. Eric throws Leyla out of the B&B despite her having arranged a birthday party there. Chas visits Aaron at the prison and he explains how he was at the garage when Robert was shot and he thought she was responsible so he took the gun to protect her. Chas wishes he told her all this after she was cleared but Aaron says he couldn't as she thought he was responsible. Chas tells Aaron to hang on in there as they will find the person responsible. Rodney questions Bernice whether Lawrence being innocent changes anything but she makes excuses and walks away. Jimmy and Rodney challenge Finn to wear a dress and Jimmy offers Rodney to come back and work for Home James Haulage again. Adam asks Victoria to hear him out and explains that Aaron is innocent. Victoria is annoyed that Adam chose Aaron over her but Adam insists he didn't. Chas maintains Aaron is innocent but Chrissie tells her that she has seen the footage. Chas suggest to Chrissie maybe she pointed the finger at the wrong White as it might of been Lachlan as he disappeared soon after. Emma watches on as jealously as James holds Chas back. Chas opens up to James about the strange happenings at the pub but James says that she is the strongest woman he knows and gives her a hug and assures her he is there for her, unaware Emma is watching on. Doug tells Kerry that Chas suspected Aaron all along which angers Cain when Diane suggests Chas' involvement in the shooting. Lawrence arrives home meanwhile Eric insults the party guests at the B&B. Chrissie informs Bernice that Lawrence is home and tells her she is welcome at Home Farm. Adam explains to Victoria that he only found out about the gun after watching the video and he was going to tell her but she tells him to collect his things tomorrow. Diane suggests to Chas they take separate shifts as Emma fumes at Chas crying on James' shoulder but Finn tells her that there is more important things. Chrissie tries to get Lawrence to open up about prison but he doesn't want to talk about it. Chas hears a noise in the middle of the night. She goes down to the bar to investigate and accidentally stands on some glass smashed all over the floor. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *James Barton - Bill Ward *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Lawrence White - John Bowe Guest cast *Hipster - Declan-John Geraghty Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar, kitchen and corridor *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room and living room *The Grange - Guest lounge *HMP Hotten - Visiting room *Café Main Street - Exterior *Main Street *Dale View - Bedroom and Downstairs rooms *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes